Charming Familiar Gigobyte
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Not much to put except that this is the Story of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Charmer cards and their familiars along with other notable characters. NOT BASED OFF OF THE SHOW, NO ACTUAL Yu-Gi-Oh! characters mentiond...except a...well you notice on the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So I started this one…I can't remember when, but if you remember on my fic Of bunnies and Perverts that I had some random person, who I know…don't know why..he's weird anyways, he helped me with this one and helped with the idea of the fic. But I got stuck with most the writing…typing whatever! But he did do part of chapter 2 but you'll have to wait until we get at least one more done before that's posted. So see if you can tell who wrote what when it's up!**

**SourRiceCake: HELLO INTERNET! XD and I'm not "some random person" I'm some **_**Sexy **_**person ^w^ so what else… Oh ya! This Baka spilt soda all OVER the computer desk and I had to save the day! And her cards ^^ yeah I'm awesome**

**Mika: *twitch twitch* shut up! T..that wasn't my fault…inanimate objects hate me…and all I must say to the last comment…ALRIGHT PRUSSIA!**

**SRC: Dawww your so cute when your mad I could just coat you in peanut butter and, whoops better keep this G rated ^w^. And Hetalia jokes aren't fair I don't watch the show! (now pony jokes that's different)**

**Mika: *rolls eyes* baka seme…don't make me hurt you…and yes please keep it g rated this is gonna be only rated T…at least that's what I plan…but I might wanna change the rating for language if it gets bad but it shouldn't…oh yeah I'm rambling now…heh whoops ^.\/'**

**SRC: Hurt me huh, well just tell me the safety word first ^^… ok I'm done read them there words down there.**

**Mika: Yep what he said, oh and we own nothing except the idea! Enjoy Minna!**

"_Next is charmer of wind, Wynn." The tall purple haired Dark Magician called. "Woot! Go Wynn-chan!" her overly excited fire charmer sister exclaimed jumping up and down in her seat, making the shy girl blush as she walked up to the teacher of magics. "Congratulations young Charmer Wynn. You have made it past you're courses and it is now time for you to be chosen by the familiar that shares you're gift." She nodded walking over to the group of animal like monsters nervously. Shares my gift…? So I guess I just…_

_-Hello, ru. - She jumped slightly looking around. -Don't be scared, ru. If you can hear me then it means you're my master, ru. - Wynn's eyes widened. "Oh that does make sense. Then please come on out so I can see you." She smiled softly. -As you wish master. - Just as the animal was about to reveal itself, a bright light over took the scenery making the young charmer gasp. "Where am-"_

-Real world-

"It's about time you're up Wynn-chan." Her slightly older sister said grinning down at the smaller girl. The little green haired girl yawned, rubbing sleep from her bright teal eyes. "Yeah…sorry Aussa…" she smiled lightly throwing her feet tiredly over to hang off of the bed. "If you're really sorry then you'll wake up Hi-chan for me." She grinned at the half asleep charmer. Wynn gasped. "B…but Aussa~" she whined trying to give the older girl slight puppy eyes, now suddenly awake. "Not gonna work, sorry Kaze-chan, but I have to get down to the cafeteria and help with the food." The small charmer pouted. "Can't Eraia do it?" she asked. Aussa grinned. "Nope, she's busy with the flowers and fountains and stuff. They wanted her to help out before she leaves." The small greenete looked like she was about to argue but quickly shut her mouth knowing that the earth charmer would find a way to counter her arguments.

"Fine…but if she sets anything on me on fire again I can't be held responsible." She huffed jumping down from the bed using wind to keep from hurting herself not looking on the floor before she jumped. "If you say so Kaze-chan, but if I remember correctly you won't even kill a big. So how will you be able to threaten your sister?" she asked smirking at the faint blush that covered the wind charmers face. "Shut up! I could if I wanted too! Now go away and do what you have to do so I can wake up…" she gulped. "this demon incarnate…" she muttered staring down at the fire charmer. "Alright just be gentle when you do ne?" Aussa said grinning at her younger sister as she walked out of the room. "Hmph, no way will I be gentle with her." She pouted getting closer to the red heads bed. "Hit-chan…wake up." She said poking the snoring girl. She groaned flipping over. "Hit-chan you have to get up schools about to start." She poked Hiita again making the charmer growl and turn to snap at her finger.

She squeaked quickly pulling her hand back narrowly being bitten. "You're not a vampire Hit-chan! Get up!" Wynn whined leaning down to shake her, when the little wind charmer touched her, Hiita shot up shooting a fire ball in Wynn's direction making her yelp and quickly jump back not seeing the pair of girl boxer briefs on the floor from the red heads random stripping and slipping on them hitting a nearby basket filled with dirty clothes that Aussa picked up earlier just right ending up with a pair of one of Eraia's teddy bear boxers on her head. "Uh…what happened?" The fire charmer asked blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Uh…you almost…got me again…" Wynn blinked staring at her older sister. The red head turned her attention to the little charmer on the floor. "Oh…it's Kaze…what are you doing down there?" Hiita asked staring at her sister blankly. "Y…you…you tried to burn me again!" she yelled pouting with a whimper. "I did? Right sorry about that…again Kaze-chan." She laughed rubbing the back of her head. "No you're not! If you were you wouldn't keep doing it every time I wake you up." The small greenete whined. "Then don't shake me and I wouldn't try to burn you." She shrugged crawling out from underneath the covers pulling down her shirt that rode up.

"But it's the only way. Eraia is the only one who can wake up without shaking you." The little fire charmer huffed crossing her arms. "S'not my fault that I hate water…it's my opposite element." She said with another yawn getting up and stretching. "Oh and Kaze you might want to get those off of your head." She smirked watching Wynn stare up at her head before a slight blush made its way to her face and she quickly pulled the boxers off of her head. "J…just get dressed so we can leave…" she muttered getting off of the ground. "Yeah yeah whatever you say Wynn-chan!" she laughed grabbing cloths from the closet and going to change. "Jerk…" the little wind charmer muttered fixing her self after her fall.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

"Where are they?!" Aussa asked the water charmer again for the 10th time in the last five minuets. Eraia rolled her eyes. "They're always late…you should know that by now." Eraia sighed staring at the doodling and whining earth charmer from where had her head laid down. "I know but look how concerned Dharc-kun is!" she whined. The bluenette raised an eyebrow looking over at her dark haired friend who was sleeping like always. "He doesn't look that concerned to me…besides how would he even have time to be worried with those banshees around him." The water charmer sighed. "Hm? Banshees eh…" Aussa tilted her head to the side with a smile. "Okay so I guess your right, but I bet that if he was a-

"Kyaaa! He's just so _cute _when he's sleeping!" A blue haired harpie squealed staring at the snoring charmer with hearts in her eyes. "Oh maybe I could get a lock of his hair…" a red headed one cackled rubbing her hands together. "Hey you won't touch him you Crow!" a pinkette yelled. "Oh yeah, whose gonna stop you Buzzard?" the red head yelled back. "Oh what'd we miss!?" Hiita asked bursting into the room. "Finally!" Aussa huffed taking her seat beside the bluenette. "Yeah I finally got her up…" Wynn sighed slowly walking to her seat. "So it was Hiita's fault again?" a deep voice asked behind them making Wynn and Hiita yelp and quickly turn around. "O…oh uh…h…hi sensei." The red head laughed nervously at the look on the Dark Magicians face. "Yes, hello to you too." He glared. The greenete walked back quietly trying to avoid his stare.

"This is the 39th time in the past 2 weeks that you've been late." Hiita blinked for a second before a look of confusion made it's way to her face. "Uh…is that possible?" she asked. The purple haired teacher twitched. "Yes. And I'm not surprised that it was _you _Miss Hiita that has done such a thing." He glared. "Oh…yeah…HEY WHAT'S SUPPOSED TO MEAN ANYWAYS?! I'M SURE SOMEONE ELSE WOULDA BE JUST AS LIKELY TO BE LATE SO MANY TIMES! She yelled an angry blush making its way to her face.

"I would agree with you if I didn't' know most of the students in this school. You are the only one I know that is capable of such a thing. Now please take your seat so we can begin class." He said walking up to his desk. The fire charmer growled glaring at the Dark Magician. "I'll show you what else I'm capable of." She grumbled about to stomp up to the desk. "No don't do that Hit-chan! Your gonna get in even more trouble!" Wynn said grabbing on to the red heads shirt making her look back. She glared before sighing. "Fine…he's won this round but the next time he won't be so lucky." She grumbled walking to her seat with a red face. Eraia sighed hearing the fire charmer's complaints. "And _you_ should be lucky he doesn't give you detention." She muttered loud enough for only Aussa to hear. The brunette laughed quietly as Wynn and Hiita walked past to their seats.

~ PAGE BREAK! ~

"So don't forget about your homework if you haven't got it done in class today." He said putting his papers together. "Hai." The class muttered packing up their things just as the bell rang. "Oh and Hiita…I would like you and Wynn to come up here for a second before you leave." The said charmers looked up from packing up their things and slowly walked up to his desk. "Yes Sensei?" Wynn asked shyly. "I would like you two to come to my room after school gets out for your punishment." He said in a monotone voice. "What?! Why we didn't do anything!" Hiita yelled slamming her hand on his desk getting his attention. "You didn't do anything?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "You have been late nearly 40 times and you didn't do anything?" he asked. He looked down at his desk. "And you left yet _another_ scorch on my desk. That is the 10th time you've done that." Hiita was about to argue back before glaring.

"Well I wouldn't leave marks on your desk if you wouldn't keep saying I was doing things that _obviously _aren't true." She countered. "B..but Hit-chan, you have been late that much…and you've made me late as well." Wynn muttered making the glare that was once aimed towards Dark Magician aim towards her. "Who's side are you on anyways Kaze-chan?!" she whined. "Well yours but, it's the truth so…" The tall magician cleared his throat getting the girl's attention. "I would appreciate it if you two wouldn't fight by my desk. Now pack your things and get to your next class before you're late _again_." Hiita pouted. "Fine…" she muttered walking back to her things. "And Wynn if you'd make sure she gets here after school I would like that." He said giving her a small smile. "Ah! Y…yes Sensei." She said bowing quickly before packing her things and leaving the room with the annoyed fire charmer following behind.

"How'd it go how'd it go HOW'D IT GO!? "Said the earth charmer bouncing on the tips of her toes. " What punishment did ya get this time?" said Eria with her nose in a book. "You wont believe what that..." )Hiita called him something that made Wynn wince) is making us do?!" barked Hiita as they head towards there next class

"He's making us clean that dump of a classroom, AGAIN! I mean after all the times we've scrubbed it down you think he would be able to keep it clean but NOOOO!" She said in one breath. "Don't you think your over reacting?" said a voice that made all four girls jump and Wynn practically squeal in fright. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on us like that Dharc?" Said Eria catching her breath "Hey it's not my fault if you four are as sharp as a turtles back." Dharc shrugged, a slight grin on his face. "Watch it pretty boy, unless you want me to singe that bed head of yours." Threatened Hiita snapping her fingers to make a little flame pop up. "Ya wanna go a round?" he asked raising an eyebrow "Hmm sure why not we got time before gym." Dharc replied dropping his book bag. "OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY?" Squealed Aussa scrambling for her camera.

"Let's go." said Dharc with a smirk. WHOOOSH! A gust of wind nearly knocking them all off there feet, blows up out of nowhere. "WYNN WHAT THE HELL?!" Barked Hiita regaining her balance "I-it wasn't me!" stammered Wynn who had been blow to the ground now nursing a scraped elbow. "Bwhaha, y-you all should see the look on your faces~ ahahaha!" Said the Whirlwind Prodigy as he floated down to earth holding his sides, laughing uncontrollably.

"Whirlwind-kun shouldn't you act more your age, I mean you're a class above us." Said Eria, trying to find the page she had been on. "Ah ya but I look so darn cute it's like I've got a license to make mischief" he cackled before noticing the green haired charmer on the ground. "Oh hey I'm sorry, didn't mean to knock ya down like that. How's your elbow?" he asked sounding a bit guilty. Wynn's face, now a violent shade of pink looked away muttering something about "meant to, or not his fault" A malicious grin broke out over Hiita's face as it always did when she saw a chance to tease her smaller shyer counterpart.

"What's that Wynn, you say you think he should carry you to the nurse's office?" she said. Eyes suddenly wide and face even pinker if that's possible the tiny wind charmer jumped to her feet. "N-n-no I'm f-f-f-fine!" she stammered, here heart visibly beating faster through her chest. Whirlwind, looking slightly puzzled "You sure? I mean you look like your about to faint." and she really did. "Don't worry bout it Whirl-kun she gets like that sometimes…not sure why but that shade of pink is great for taking pictures of!" chimed in Aussa. Whirlwind was about to retort when a voice from behind made him turn

"Really Whirlwind, you are getting kinda old for such childish pranks." Said the light charmer walking up to the group, the usual hint of superiority in her voice. "And Dharc fix your hair, if were gonna be related at least present yourself with a bit of class" The dark charmer merely scratched his head to acknowledge he had herd "Aww come on Milla, we gotta get our laughs while we can." Said the petite wind manipulator. "I mean you and I only have a two years counting this one left to torment the underclasslings!" he said as he patted Hiita on the head, pulling back his hand just in time to avoid having it bite. "I hate to brake up the fun but that's the warning bell." said Eria as a bell rang somewhere of in the distance "Oh crud! Lets go and YOU" barked the fire charmer, pointing a dangerous finger at Whirlwind "this isn't over!"she yelled. "Looking forward to it, and Wynn you really should see the nurse ok?" he said giving her a smile before taking off into the sky "Tsch, Show off." grumbled Hiita.

**Okay so yeah this one is finally going up after hording it for…um…forever yeah. Anyways, as for the two reviewers you fangirls finally get Dharc. And your hopefully not to disappointed da?**

**Rice: OH OH I HELPED WITH THIS ONE! XD can ya tell canyacanyacanya!? OwO Yeaaah I'm pretty awesome -w-**

**Mika: Yeah okay whatever helps you sleep at night. Okay this is the chapter to see weither you can tell who wrote what. Your gonna have fun doing that haha!**

**Rice: I'll have you know that what helps me sleep at night is cuddling up with my stuffed penguin Mr. Boom-Boom ^w^ And yeah just from looking I think our writing styles are pretty darn different so it should be super easy to tell them apart, I mean you'd have to be brain dead not to, no pressure by the way ^w^**

**Mika: Yeah maybe. And no you don't have to be brain dead baka. You just haven't read my other work. Which as I mentioned in the first chapter I think he helped me on as well. Just didn't type anything cause it's yaoi and he's a lazy bum.**

**Rice: God I want some eggnog . and fruit cake, most people think its gross but I think most people are gross so whatever… pudding**

**Mika: O.o really? Is it sad to say I'm not surprised? Ugh your such a weirdo sometimes. Yes all of my friends are weird…I think he's the worst though. And that's saying something.**

**Rice: Yes really, I want some eggnog -.- aww your so sweet Mika! ^w^ well I'm hungry, gonna go find some food, enjoy the story and junk XD**

**Yes he said it all. Well all your reviews are completely welcome so review and tell us whatcha think!**

**TBC**


End file.
